May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!
by Brownie151
Summary: (RATED T FOR GORE AND VIOLENCE!)(SYOT CLOSED)The Games have started and the tributes are unknown! Submit a tribute and be added quick! Uploads every day I motherflupping want to!
1. Chapter 1: Tribute Form and other stuff

Hello, and welcome to my story! This is my first story and I was brought into this business by a very good friend of mine. Submit a tribute please! Edit: a lot of the districts are now closed. I believe 6,7,8,9 are all free of tributes.

Tribute Form:

Name:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Interview Outfit:

Reaping Clothes:

Personality:

Token:

Family:

Backstory:

Likes:

Dislikes

Career or not:

Weapon/s:

This list is slightly more detailed than my old one. Just take note! Please submit one.


	2. Chapter 2- Caren

Hello, and today I add two tributes; one of my own creation (Caren) and one of Stardxst's! Again please submit them in your review as literally all spaces are open.

Also I don't like writing about the reaping because I'm bad at doing that. So we are starting at the interviews.

Caren's POV:

I scarcely remember the reaping or the train ride. I might have blanked it on purpose. And here I am, being plucked like a chicken by three brightly colored people fussing over my body hair. I mean really! It keeps me warm on the cold nights in District 11. I am an unfortunate loss to the people at harvest. It is too cold for me and I get pneumonia most of the time and barely survive. Then, a bright man in all red begins to survey my body and seems to be a typical stylist. But then he says that I will be wearing a long apple-red dress also like the flamencos of long ago and I know he is a good stylist and I relaxed a bit.

Before long it is interview time and a girl in a soft elegant dress of scattered blues and purples like the night sky and a pearl headdress walkes down to the interviewer first and even I have to gasp. She is stunning, her grey eyes catching the light and her hair golden and shining swaying down her back. She is called Ali Foxglove and she's from District 6. Unexpected. She seems perfect but I see the glint in her eye, a sadistic glimmer that enjoys the squirming of the crowd. I blank the rest of the tributes until my name is called and I blank it from there on. I'm scared, sure. But the fact Ali is here chills my blood the most


	3. Chapter 3- Solar

Thank you The Real Targaryen for submitting a tribute and thank you Stardxst for giving me a shout out on her story!*

Solar's POV:

I stare at the people around me, they all seem a blur. I have no time, why was I reaped? It was all a mistake. I screamed for my sister at the reaping as she was drawn. My only sister, my twin. I ran up and volunteered for her as an impulsive decision. I'm ADHD, but here I can't afford to make an impulsive decision like that. Sixty seconds. The countdown starts. Our arena is a thick wood with a lot of small streams. 24 streams exactly. They were generous this year with the arena. I see a girl with glinting eyes and a dark, sickly looking girl but that is all my mind can rejester before... Boom! The minute is over and I bolt away to the smell of water. Being in the fishing district has been of use. I dart towards the cornucopia and grab two short swords. I dual-wielded them and ran away, my deer-like instinct kicking in. Before long, I find water and there I set up camp. My sharp ears pick up a rustle and I am alert, taking in everything. Then, a sheep pops out and with one expert strike, it is lying, blood soaked on the floor. Mutton. And a potential fishing net. I shear away the wool and immediately begin weaving a net. It is like second nature to me. By nightfall, I have mutton to last days, held in the water by my net and that should keep the fish (and Careers) out. My bed is the left over wool in a disorganised mess and my knives are in my backpack, which doubles as a pillow. I smile and when darkness falls the cannons and the sound of birds and the wilderness blend together.

(Okay I really hope I got Solar right. She seemed like she had a strong moral compass and that makes her ADHD. Please say if she is wrong. I will change it if so!)


	4. Chapter 4: Skyla

Hello again! I must thank Whirlpool833 for submitting a tribute to my story and again must thank Stardxst for giving me a shoutout!

Skyla's POV:

I race down the woods following the stream. It gets wider as it goes and then, Bong, my head hit an invisible wall. The end at the arena. I ran that far? I set up camp there. I grab the throwing knives I picked up from a bloodbath victim and get frustrated; my weapon is the axe and I need one to win. But the Cornucopia is so far. An idea comes to me and I begin to find out where the tributes' camps are. I follow the river but this time with a velvet tread, scarcely making a sound. My ears are sharp and so is my nose. I hear something, a laugh, a whisper and I follow the sound making sure I don't get lost and lose the stream. I see a glint and a dark flash but that is it. I come closer and behold a sharp axe, its double blades glimmering wickedly. And, in the heat of the moment, I snatch it. Unfortunately I gave my presence away to the tributes who where hidden in the trees. They leaped out and one holding a knife and one a spear, they began to circle me. Whispering taunts come out the golden-haired girl and the dark-skinned girl is biting her lip as though she was apprehensive. I swing the axe, getting used to its weight and with the fluidity of a bird, I knock the weapons out of the girls' hands. Then, I go, dashing away, yelling "Bye!!". My hair whips around in the wind behind me and I finally reach my base. As I found it, the sky had turned gold and purple and rose gold, like my interview dress. I smile and wait for the nightly death toll. It was quiet and did not go off. My smile grows wider as I fall asleep.

Okay, please say if I got her wrong, and add some male tributes please. I do find it more fun to write about girls but we do need boys or all the boys died in the bloodbath. I don't really think that is impossible but I need the BOIS.


	5. Chapter 5: Talon

Yay! This is the first boy's POV! I really hope I do MonkeyPower435 and The Real Targaryen justice!

Talon's PoV:

I grip my broadsword tightly. I stand alone in a dense forest. Beads of sweat run of my forehead. I had a close encounter with an angry nest of tracker jackers. Thankfully, I wasn't stung. I don't know if I had enough sponsors to help if I was. Another guy runs past me and I grab his arm as a wolf mutt dashs past to fast to stop. He looks like a typical biker, if you know what I mean. His black hair falls past his shoulders and his eyes are piercingly blue and his clothes are torn. He is tall and built like a bull. I decided that he, if anyone, would be my ally. I don't like people much. But there and then, I said "You need an ally. So do I. Let's be allies and if one of us dies, the other hunts the killer exclusively. Deal?" I get a look of doubt and then a short "Deal.". We look at the supplies we have. I have my sword, a sleeping bag and a tin of raisins. He was a evilly sharp axe of steel and a bag of food. That was it. We had water from the rivers that run all through out the arena. I thought we were good to go but Maria thought otherwise. With his axe on his belt and his hair blowing in the gale, I thought he looked like a statue of the long ago god, Ares. But then he began to walk off and my train of thought was lost in then realization that I needed to hurry up and go. A sound catches my attention and I tell Marik that someone was there, past the trees that covered a nearby stream. I hear it again, the soft smooth singing of a girl. I get a blast of recognition and know who made it, Solar Rose. My female counterpart from District 4. The sweet music stops and I worry. I turn my back on the trees and come face to face with a girl, sandy-haired and dual-wielding two knives at our throats. Solar. I am knocked of my feet and tied up over the river. Almost expertly, she used an overhanging branch of an oak tree as a pulley and we were stuck, our weapons in possession of mad-strong girl whom we were at the mercy of.


	6. Chapter 6- Marik

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm carrying on from it so if you haven't, for whatever reason, read the previous chapter.

Marik's PoV:

I am sorry for this thrashing boy. He tries all he can to break out of the net, even though he knows it is hopeless. I am sat when my plan comes to mind. Plan A- thrash everyone and win- has failed. Time to try Plan B. I grab my watch and begin twiddling away at the clasp and find it. Plan B. A sharpened blade hidden in the clasp and I say to Talon, "I can get is out of here" and a smile plays across his lips but "there's a catch." and I whip out the blade. A hovercraft overhead waits for either my death or to claim me as an Avox. I must help my friend. I reach over to his net and make a cut along the thick, strong rope. Then, my own. As I fell to the soft ground, I look up to the hovercraft and say "I admit my fate for the crime of sneaking in an object that can do harm. Take me away.". Another net- this time of steel- picks me up and I yell to Talon, "Goodbye, my friend." and that is the end of me in the Games.


	7. Chapter 7-Everett and Angela

Hey again. Thanks for your constant support and tributes! I love this business and enjoy making your OCs a real character. Thanks are given today to MGSVBishop who, after a few mishaps submitted the tribute for this chapter. Also, I sort of need Careers, this sounds stupid but I have no Careers. Ali is naturally good and the District 4 tributes are too. So If you submit the male District 1 or either of the District 2 tributes, they will be made Careers. So don't get mad.

Everett's PoV:

I look at my reflection in the lake. My face is scratched up and my hair has grown wild. I am bored though. Well, bored as you can be in the Hunger Games. No cannons, no deaths, nothing. None of the Careers have stolen or even visited my camp. Selfish jerks, leaving all the fun to themselves. I scream in anguish. And form a plan. Let's go hunt and get lost. If I die, it'll be entertaining for the other players. Picking up my bow, I run into the thickest part of the woods. My heart races as sounds come and go. I'm more bored now. I keep going, the forest becoming darker and the trees closer together. Until, trapped. I can't squeeze through the trees and the trees I came through have moved. Significantly. I can barely put my arm in the widest gap. But I spy an opening, the gaps becoming wider and wider as it gets higher. And so I climb. Up and up, I go. Until, snap! The branch my stronger arm is holding onto breaks. And I fall down and down. I lose consciousness as I fall, maybe on purpose to minimise damage. And the next instant, all I see is black.

Angela's PoV:

I am hunting when I find the boy. Let me explain. I was walking in a thick part of the wood, maybe the thickest until the trees moved. This was Trap Rule 101. Moving inanimate objects. I was about to go when I saw him. Sprawled across the floor was the unconscious body of a boy, maybe 17/18 years old. And bleeding. Oh God, the gore. He had a nasty cut on the fore arm and a stick impaled in his leg. I approach this maimed person, gripping my machete tightly and I gently grab his arm and pull him out of this trap. I drag him to my camp. I'm pretty good at medicine but all of my knowledge was unusable. I grabbed the herbs I had and began working on him, fast. He had a bow, so I shaved of a sliver of the arrowhead and made a needle. I then u picked my shirt a little so I had thread. I threaded the makeshift needle and pursed my lips. I sewed up the worst cuts on his arm and face then applied a cream on it that promoted fast healing. But his leg. If I made a wrong move, he was as good as dead. I violently pulled out the stick and gasped, the blood oozing out of multiple places. He was almost better with the stick in. I grabbed a bandage from my bag and wound it round the leg. But it soaked in blood instantly. So I built an incredibly makeshift cast. Built from multiple layers of bandages first the trigs to give I structure. Then, more bandages. I repeated until the leg was set in the correct position and not one bandage was stained with blood. And after that, the sun went down. With no death toll, the day ended.


	8. Chapter 8- Kadence

Okay, so this chapter will be a bit rambling but that's because the tribute is from a made up district! So here we go. WARNING: WEIRD AND CORNINESS AT THE END. ALSO KISSING.

Kadence's PoV:

I look around apprehensively. I joined the Careers, lied my way in, tricked them and best of all, told their leader I loved him. Jacky Ace, an Internet star from District 1. He is handsome, I guess. And a bumbling idiot. I smile sweetly and whisper soft charming lies to him. Why? To help myself. The Careers have food, weapons, good provisions. And I have nothing. I spun them a tale, a backstory. The first part is quite true. My grandparents had fled to the sea in the days of the rebellion, fearing they would be killed. And they went to a place which in the old days they called Miami. I was born in a washed up ship and this was where I lived. District 14. A place of peace and happiness. We fished and rode dolphins and laughed. And I was special among my family. I could talk to sea creatures and my relations called me a God. So when the Capitol came to notice us, the district gave me as the tribute. This was where I lied. I said I had fallen in love with Jacky and he promised to let me in the Careers. I played the role of a lovestruck girl, not useful except for keeping Jacky happy. He got into rages, you see, and I was the only one that could calm him down. That was why the other Careers kept me around. I didn't bother to learn their names. And that leads us to now. I stroked Jacky's muscular arm as he gave an 'inspiring' speech. He tried. Then we ate. But after dinner, the fun began. We raided. We found two girls, one dark and one golden haired, so we stole half their food (I convinced the others that if we left some, they would accuse the other of theft and get in a fight and that would be better entertainment for the Capitol.). That was that night's fun. Now for the next piece of fun, the fights over who slept where. And it was my turn to decide tonight. I put one boy and girl together in one tent. With 6 Careers and 3 tents, this caused a ruckus. Most of it boys screaming girls had cooties or some disease and girls batting their eyelashes and homing in on the boys. I smiled wickedly. Fun. I got the biggest tent, and Jacky too. We said goodnight stiffly and got in our campsite. I smile wider. There is only one bed and it us a cold night. Either death of freezing or sleeping together. This was going to be fun tomorrow morning. I climbed in and shortly after I heard shouting. Then, Jacky got in the tent and smirked before climbing in the sleeping bag. I whispered something meaningless and flirty and kissed him. Right on the nose. He pulls my mouth to his and I am lost, drifting in a kiss of lies and bliss.


	9. Chapter 9- Raven

So hi. I want to clarify things. I took out the previous chapter 9 because of personal reasons. I didn't feel like it was finished and I felt REALLY bad on the direction I took. I hated it. Before I wrote it I hit my head kinda hard and therefore I have a reason for being weird. I've deleted all traces of that chapter. So here is Raven. I changed her district, 11 has Caren already.

Raven's PoV:

I snatch up my knife and glare at Kadence. The snake. I'm from District 2, I have tons of sponsors and yet this undergrowth liar is acting so superior. I didn't go with her plan with the tents. After someone, I didn't know who, had protested to Jacky, I formed a new plan. I mixed them up. I said "Go with whoever." and it was easy. Act weird in the morning and Jacky, as stupid as he is, will buy it. I hate Jacky. His tendancy to speak in a Capitol accent although he is from District 1, his attitude and his constant filming of the Games. He says he has access to a video- sharing platform called YouTube. I think he rewatches the raids at night. I hate the raids too. I scout out the camps instead and warn the tributes there that the Careers are coming. I have stopped about twenty deaths so far and both the Careers and other tributes say "When the Raven flys away, England shall fall". An old superstition with a dual meaning. The Careers mean that when I die -or if I die- that I will be a great loss for they have no clue where the camps are and I know. The others mean that if I die or betray them, England (here meaning the other tributes) will fall and die. It's a funny thing that makes me scowl or smile.

Today, Jacky was bored. He wanted to kill. He wanted blood. I fed him a story I had overheard someone talking about. That a boy called Everett had gone hunting out of boredom and got himself into a trap. He tried to climb the trees but he fell and broke his leg. A girl called Angela helped him and he got better, though he is still weak. Jacky sent me out to see where Everett's camp was so they could raid it. I climbed a tree and swung away from the Careers. I heard a whisper to one side but that was Ali and Caren's camp. I kept going until I reached a small stream. There. I came down my tree and warned him. He looked panicked and enquired about his leg. I dragged him out the way and hid him. I came back up my tree and with one swift leap, I couldn't see the camp anymore.

Once I was back, I gave the location and off we went. When we were there, I saw he had moved some things. Strawberries littered the ground and Jacky, a sucker for sweets, grabbed one and put it in his mouth. The effects were instantaneous. He keeled over after five seconds of it in his body. "Don't eat anything!" I managed to shout. A cannon fired and we knew Jacky Ace, the stupid, egotistical Internet star, was dead.

Good riddance.


	10. Chapter 10- Tim

Okay so I keep doing this but I looked at the tribute who is narrating this chapter and he's supposed to be from District 5. 5 has Marik as the boy tribute. So, since his interview outfit was electrically charged, he has been moved to 3. Hope that's okay!

Tim's PoV:

Boom! A cannon shot fills the air and so does the image of Jacky Ace. An egotistical Career. I look around myself. The woods and constant birds twittering scare me silly. The environment and noise are so alien from the quiet factory and silence. I am terrified. I wish I had the strength of the Careers or even that fierce girl who warned me of their raid. I am unarmed, walking to my de- no! Running to my death. I am practically sprinting to my demise. If I could sprint.

I decide to head back to the Cornucopia in case there are weapons I am half-decent at. I head there. But before long, I trip on a wire half hidden in the leaves that litter the arena floor. I tug it out and realise that these were not pieces of wire. They were deadly nunchucks, designed to kill. I swing them, delighted. I wasn't just half-decent at these- I was good. I spin them rapidly. I have my weapon. I have a strength. I am going to win this thing.

I will win.


	11. Chapter 11- Brooke

Okay. So again we have a dilemma. Why are you all putting your tributes in full districts or in districts that already have a character of that gender? Please don't get mad at me or my choices of the districts. This beauty was put in 12 which is full. So she is now in 5. Then 5 is full. Okay? Rant over.

Brooke's PoV:

I wake. My mind is in a stupor. All I remember from yesterday was a cannon and Jacky Ace's face grinning, full of himself in the sky. And blank. I shake my blonde hair as it glimmers in the sunrise. And I leave my temporary camp. Every time I am warned the Careers are coming, I flee. I make a new camp. I escape being traced. It would be nice to ally. I heard stories of allies who stuck together and died together.

But they never won. Ever. Before my train of thought runs too long, a boy finds his way into my camp. I raise a knife and he hefts his sword. He has a sickly look, one of a person who hasnt eaten as much as he should, one in grievance.

He says one word. "Talon.". His name, I guess.


	12. Chapter 12- Rhia

Okay so I want to address something. I have decided to put the narrator in 3. 3 is now full. 3 is closed. No more 3s. Do you get the message? Good. You'd better have it. If your tribute is in a full district they may be overlooked as I am going to look solely for the tributes in districts that have an open space in their gender. I also might have cried a bit when I wrote this soooooo... yeah it's a weepy one.

Rhia's PoV:

The Careers drop in on my camp. They are down a member. Down the leader. In confusion. I take a chance and run. I hate the Careers, the Capitol, alliances in general. Weak. And if they are weak, you lose. I race. I win. And I hunt. I go hunting. Game is practically everywhere in this arena. I must have shot down eleven rabbits cleanly, arrow through the eye.I will fly free like a bird, my wings free of the cages of an alliance, a promise.

I am free until I stumble into a room. What's this doing in the middle of a wood? The question is 'what does it do?' really. But there are doors. Four doors, all labelled.

One, an alliance.

Two, death.

Three, the Capitol.

Four, freedom.

I bolt for the fourth door and a voice whispers 'Fool'.

"No." This can't happen. Surely, he is a million miles away, in District 3.

'You fool' it whispers once more.

I scream "NO! YOU'RE FAR FROM ME! YOU ARE IN DISTRICT 3! YOU AREN'T HERE, IN THE ARENA!"

And the voice says softly 'I'm always in your mind, dear.'

Dear

Dear

Dear

DEAR.

That, that, that man.

I'm his dear.

I'm always going to be his dear.

There's no escape.

Ever.

Not from him.

I cry. I'm not proud of it. And he appears. A handsome man, mid-twenties tops. But a beast inside. A rabid, wild animal with a raging lust for my pain. And I can only say one word before he attacks.

"Father."


	13. Chapter 13- Caren

Okay so round 2 of current tributes. Go!

Caren's PoV:

Dripping with sweat, I haul myself away from the river. Ali had been training me to fight better. The sun is falling rapidly and Raven swings in with the usual warning. When this happens, we have to haggle with Ali to hide from the Careers. But today she was in a warlike mood and so I hid instead with all our supplies. I hear swinging and silence fell for three whole minutes.

My mind is racing. A rustle alarms me and the Careers appear in the grove. They surround Ali and she begins to fight. With an array of throwing knives and a sword, she was incredibly good. But I see her turn.

And a spear tip is poking out of her chest. Right at her heart. The Careers loot her and take her sword and knives. Good thing she had nothing else. I catch a glimpse of the Career that shot her. A white haired boy of 18 with murderous tendencies. I think his name is Alex. After the coast was clear, I mourned her. I waited for the cannon and as sure as death, it rang. My only friend's face filled the sky.


	14. Chapter 14- Solar

Woah! Two chapters in one day! I'm kind of sad because Solar is my baby and I don't want her to die. I killed Jacky because I couldn't write as him without losing my mind!!!! So he dead. And Rhia, she was kind of a pain. But onwards.

Solar's PoV:

In the soft sunrise, I think about last night. The cannon. And an unnamed face floating in the air. That's no use, Solar. No wallowing in the past. Time to think about the present.

I grab a strawberry from the bushes that surround me. I grab my blades. That mutton I killed on the first day hasn't been eaten entirely. What day is it? I wonder. I imagine the birds flying, flying, flying. And one of the birds looks familiar. Like one of the tributes. Like Rhia. Wait, that is Rhia! But a bird. I see it soaring, its amber coat catching the light like her hair always did. I remember when the cannons rang for her death, a voice said her final wish was granted. And her wish was freedom. That was beautiful. I wish I knew who the winner was. But I can't time travel. No one can. But if I could...

I would travel to a time when the Hunger Games have been abolished and everyone is free.

But I can't. I learnt the difference between want and need long before. And what I need is to stay alive for a little longer.


	15. Chapter 15- Artema

Oh dear, I was away for wayyyy to long. Sorryyyyyyyyy.

Artema's PoV:

Oh no, I'm thinking, gripping my axe so hard I feel it might splinter. I just lost my camp after the tracker jackets, now I can't find my supplies, and I don't know if I have enough (or any) sponsors to help me. I think back to District 8. I cry. I've never felt so alone before. I have come from an unloving home, but I didn't feel completely alone, well, not that I can remember. I am only 16, and my older brother gets all the terrase, so my name was only entered 5 times. I feel alone, neglected. If I ever needed someone it's now. Help me, I whisper, though I know no one can hear me. Anyone who does is trying to cut my throat. I can't do this any longer. Alone. Afraid. My life hangs in the balance and I feel so scared. The taunts of the District ring in my ears and my nerves steel.

Rustling leaves catch my attention. I turn to see a boy, buzz-cut black hair, reddish eyes and a girl, clearly his girlfriend, enter my, well it isn't really a camp, my area. I speak up, breaking the silence. And the words that slip out of my mouth are undoubtedly, "kill me and get this over with.". An arrow pierces my stomach and I double over, in extreme pain. And the last thing I hear is the cannon announcing my own death, ringing in my ears.


	16. Chapter 16- Angel

Deaths, bloody deaths are coming, readers! Steel yourselves!

Angel's PoV:

Suddenly, the tent I am residing in is intruded by Kadence. A snivilling little wimp. She has the nerve to tell me the Careers are becoming lax and we should kill more. Annoyed, I smile sweetly and say, "Walk with me.". We come out of the tent and I lead her towards Alex's tent. She was so wrapped up in her silly suggestions that she didn't notice. I call him and then, finally, does Kadence realise what is to come. "Do you know Alex? Do you know what he does?", she shakes her head vigorously, "Well, he happens to be the Careers' executioner. And you have betrayed us. You lied to Jacky about loving him and you were planning to kill us all." I say calmly. She is shocked and leads on some babble about how did you know and rubbish like that. My fingers snap and Alex is there, with his sword, and I say, "When you grew up surrounded by liars, you get to know the signs.". And her head is rolling on the floor, red with blood. I dispose of it by the river and go over to Raven.

Her demeanor is that of honesty and so is her speech. I trust her. She pinpoints the camp of Brooke and Talon perfectly. But she adds a warning that they move around a lot. They were last seen around the camp of a dead girl, Artema. At least Alex doesn't have to kill her. We head to the camp and there we find them, poised for us. Raven ducks a bit when we get close. And we fight. Alex rages, but Brooke and Talon are agile and faster than him. Brooke aims a knife for Alex's neck but he lunges out of the way and it lodges itself on Raven's neck. Today is two cannon day, and the cannon is music to my ears


	17. Chapter 17- Avera

Disclaimer: We have one girl spot left and it's District 10. Just gimme the bois.

Also I'm not sure if my updates will stick to the schedule but you will get two a week.

Avera's PoV:

The day is new, the sun is barely peaking up through the low-lying clouds. I feel as okay as you can despite the deaths yesterday. So many deaths and it's only day 17. Marik, Jacky, Ali, Artema, Kadence, Raven. Six, all dead. Three Careers. The Careers are reduced to Angel and Alex. And they are becoming brutal. I half expect to be dead by tomorrow with all of the trauma. The team with the most drop-ins with death are Talon and Brooke. They are the names you can't help mention. Marik saved Talon, they were asked to kill Artema and they did, Brooke accidentally killed Raven. And, I, alone and scared out of my mind, am going to die soon. Ugh, I should just clear my head and go hunt.

I take my place, high in a tree. And people come and go. My bow arm tires, the tributes underneath are too fast and I can't waste an arrow! But the a figure, hunched and slow, comes out. It is Caren, I recognise her from the interviews when she wore an apple-red flamenco dress. She is thin and sickly looking. And she sees me, my bow drawn. And she makes herself a huge target. She wants to die, she wants to leave. And, as grief and remorse chokes me, my arrow flies into her heart.

Pain. That's what I first felt as I became a murderer. One choice and here I am, paralysed by remorse. I climb down the tree and see a glinting knife in Caren's hand. It calls to me and I prise it out of her grasp. Like a madman, I laugh uncontrollablely and before the cold blade plunges into my chest, something grabs my knife arm. They chuck the knife into the bushes and before I can yelp, I'm getting dragged away.

And we arrive in a grove of willow trees. I look around. There is a boy with a bandaged leg and a girl gathering strawberries. "Who are you?" I enquire, hoping these people are not killers. The girl sighs, she has honey-blonde hair and brown eyes, "Well, I'm Angel-" I cut her off, I scream "Angel!" and I try to run but I can't make my legs move, they are too heavy for me to carry. She sighs, deeper than before and says "No, I'm Angela, from District 7. It's an easy mistake. And that's Everett.", she waves vaguely in the boy's direction. She looks really tired, with dark circles under her eyes. I glance over at the boy and his leg seems to be in pain constantly. He attempted a cheery wave but had to stop because of his leg. Ouch. Angela told me privately he was Jacky's killer because he took advantage of the strawberries and coated them in nightlock juice. That's _admirable._


	18. Chapter 18- Blair

**There are no girl spaces left. This sucks. So, 10 is full. The spaces are on my profile so there is no excuse for the wrong district. Waffles is a swear by the way.**

Blair's PoV:

Gah! I pace along the stream. So close to killing those stupid Careers! And I failed! But then, I make a swear so bad, so disrespectful, I clamp a hand over my mouth. "WAFFLES!" I screamed. It's practically the most rude word in District 10 ever created. "WAFFLES!" I yell at the stupid Capitol, at all of the Games. "WAFFLES!". I scream, even louder. And I throw my backpack into the river in frustration. Oops. Oh, waffles.

I turn my back on the river and being to explore. I decide to hold my sword whilst I walk so if I come upon trouble, they are easily disposed of. I yell to the sky, "Oi! Sponsers, some help here! Waffles to you!" A silver parachute floats down and I open it greedily. And inside is...

a note. And it says, "Stop swearing and kill some sucker.". Waffles to that. I was _hoping_ for a new backpack. Also some waffling food. Oh well. What does the Capitol want? Answer- Drama. Well, guess what? "Capitol! Oi, listen up! You aren't getting your bloodthirsty drama today! All your getting is a girl screaming WAFFLES until she dies!" I screamed to the sky. And with that, I ran to the left, and kept on going. There has to be an escape. How do the hovercrafts come in? My guess is a hole in the middle of the arena. Wait! My tracker! They can get me if I keep it! Gritting my teeth, I dig out the small metal disk out of my arm with a knife. Waffles, that hurt! So, I lose the trail of cameras and climb the tree, dead centre. It's hard, alright but I managed it and saw the electrified inner layer of the border. So, apparently it isn't electric on the outside. I leap blindly from the tree and... made it.

For a terrifying moment, I slipped but I made a solid grasp on the border. It's curved like a slide. So I went down it like a slide. It was exhilarating, but terrifying. And, at the very end was a moat, not just any moat but a lava moat. "WAFFLES!" I yelled. If this is my last word, I want it to be waffles. But I somehow managed to miss the lava.

"Woohoo! Who's going home alive? Blair is! That's right!" I foolishly yell. Because around me are the same trees, same river, same place as before.


	19. Chapter 19- Jax

**Blair gave me tons of writer's block and I just failed at her. God, Blair sucked. But I need reassurance so my trusty proofreaders had to double check. Please send one cure to writer's block to my mind.**

Jax's PoV:

My skin swirls with colours like tree bark, my clothes blend in even more. I've been stalking the Careers left, Angel and Alex. Are they still the Careers, if there are only two? I stay, camouflaged, in a tree. They seem guarded at all times, scared and suspicious. I'm so tired, maybe a nap wouldn't hurt...

I bolt awake. My blue eyes are more awake then ever and I woke up in my tree still. Phew, last year tons of people fell out of trees and died and I'm not joining them. I shin down the tree, carefully. The Careers are on the move. I repeat, the Careers are on the move.

I stay close to the trees as I follow them. They mutter indistinguishable words almost silently. I hear a few names, like Talon, Ali and, like a plung to my heart, Artema. I loved her and I knew she had a few problems. Namely, depression. This Games seems to be a struggle against mental illness with Solar's ADHD, Artema's depression and my social anxiety. I deal with it though. I forget the cameras watching my every move and forget the other tributes who promise alliance and give a sword in the back. And so, I follow and easedrop.

The Careers settled near the Cornucopia. I'd forgotten about it. My calf stings with an old wound as I sneak out to grab something. There is a packet of crackers ahead, a backpack and a variety of weapons. But the Careers swiftly move to the starboard side of the Cornucopia. And I have found a safe place.

The Careers will move on but as they do, I move in to the horn. Inside are huge boxes of preservatives and weapons of mass destruction but at the very end of the Cornucopia is a small bunker. It has a sleeping bag and is well hidden by boxes. The Cornucopia is so full of food I could live here for the Games. I could wait here until everyone but one is dead and starved and I would be here, feasting on good food. And I stay, with missions completely forgot. And here, there are no people. That's even better.


	20. Chapter 20- Author note

I have a few questions for you guys and a few things to say so chapter 20 is simply an author note.

1\. Should I lengthen my chapters?

2\. Do I kill too many people? I think I may have a problem with this.

3\. How can I improve my writing? Should I use more dialogue? I don't know.

And completely not related to anything but,

4\. Whose your favourite character? This may influence the deaths of popular characters.

So, now the annoying part, WE HAVE NO GIRL SPACES! If you submit a girl, I'm going to ignore it. I'm sorry but I can't change gender as easily as district! I'm going to start another SYOT as soon as this ends because I'm bad at multitasking. We're really close to the spaces all being full, and I need that final push so I can get to my favourite part. Suffering.

Thanks, Faye.


	21. Chapter 21- Skyla

**Gah!!!! Major awesomeness!!! I have been picked out of all SYOT writers for TheBlaBla245's story 'Our Children, The 100th Annual Hunger Games'!!! It's a new concept called Random Lottery Selection or RLS and I was picked to represent Hale Spinova, the District 1 female! My Reaping is already posted and please check out TheBlaBla245's story! I'm very excited!**

Skyla's PoV:

I'm thinner than when I was entered, I'm weaker than when I was entered, I'm more terrified than before I was entered. I want so badly, so badly to get out of here. My bones ache and my mind ceased to think rationally on day 10. I grab my axe and run from camp, my backpack lightened considerably than before thanks to those idiotic wild dogs. They would be cute too, if they weren't so huge.

I think I've gone insane. My mind seems to act of its own accord as I run. I hope I'm not insane. If I am, I might not win the Games. And that means I would die. Maybe I have gone insane. I'm rambling so much, I might. Oh well. I just run. No goal, no nothing. Just blind running and stupidity. I just go, my legs don't seem to tire and nor does my mind. But it's like I can't control them. I can try. I try and halt myself and I can, for a minute. But then I keep going straight into a tree. Ouch. This could not be any worse.

Okay, it got worse. Which one? Good news or bad news? Let's start with good. I have control over my legs again. Bad- I ran into a tracker jacker nest. "Oh for mother of waffles!" I yell as the gold little insects come up to me. They sting me unrelenting, until I manage to gab them away. Dead little twitching tracker jackers lie around my feet as the poison sinks in. My mind falls into a great state of despair and I can't think. I connect a thought with an action and crawl over two feet to a river. I lie my stings in the cool water and decide this is a pleasant place. Almost like a resting place. As my exhausted instincts take over, I slip into the longest sleep ever known. Death.


	22. Chapter 22- Talon

**Finally, Talon's next chapter! By the way, Marik x Talon is adorable and I ship it. Their ship name is Malon.**

Talon's PoV:

I wake up, alert. Oh, it was just a nightmare. There is no Career leering over my body with a knife slashed with blood. Thank waffles. I stand up, still as exhausted as ever. Sleep has lost its effect on my body and I just get more tired. I see Brooke curled up asleep and poke her shoulder with my sword hilt. Wouldn't do for her to die. She's an ok ally, but not as good as Marik. Marik. He plagues my nightmares and I can't seem to let go. 'He's dead or worse now' I tell myself again and again but I can't let myself leave him. I'm grieving still even though it was weeks ago. And if I grieved over every dead person, I'd be with them now.

Brooke the sloth finally wakes and we move camp. It's hard work. Brooke flirts with me and she might as well try and flirt with a brick. I love another. She's oblivious to my hints. I'm carrying the tents and everything I can carry in the backpack. She is carrying nothing but still she complains of the heat and her feet and a thousand other things. She is from District 12 and yet she seems to be spoilt and pampered like a Career.

We reach the perfect place for camp. It is secluded and quiet with trees surrounding the area. There are blackberry bushes and lots of game. I swear, I heard ten rabbits at least. I rebuild camp as quickly as I can. When it is done, Brooke turns on full flirt mode asking me, oh do I have a girlfriend and, oh aren't you lovely and, oh mind your own waffling business, Brooke! God, can you be so insensitive. You killed Raven with your incompetance!

She stops her babble for a minute and I breathe. Then, she has the nerve to say, "Oh, I love you Talon. You are so lovely and I would like the honour of being your girlfriend.". Oh hell no! No! I turn her down time and time again but no! I simply say,"No. I love another." And her jaw drops. The beautiful, irresistible Brooke has finally failed to find a boyfriend. Reality check, sweetheart! Not everyone has to love you! Brooke says some incomprehensible babble, tears welling in her eyes. She looks at me as though a look could change my mind. And she runs off, sobbing. I can still see her as she stops to eat. So greedy! She chokes and realises they are nightlock berries, something I can see from a mile off. She keels over, dead. I see her body for a moment and then it disappears. Forever.

I breathe. She's gone now. Like Marik. But I won't grieve for her.


	23. Chapter 23- Everett

**Hi. We're on Everett now. God help me now. I have the list of tributes on my profile and the Districts available are Male 7,8,9 and 11. Okay, that's it.**

Everett's PoV:

Ouch, my waffling leg is still broken. Ouch, ouch, OUCH! Angela is off to grab some herbs or something like that for my leg. She's wonderful. I have lost all faith in myself and winning but she could do it.

I'm so bored but I learnt that the hard way. Don't. Get. BORED. Simple. Angela's back and she has the painful idea of changing my bandages. Oh this is going to hurt. I hold my breath as she peels away layer after layer of the cast. When the wound was finally uncovered, I nearly threw up.

The gash was half- healed, scabbing over and dried blood covered my leg. I braced myself as Angela cleaned off the dried blood but, thankfully, fresh blood was not drawn. The cut looked okay and Angela took the risk of recasting the leg. She covered it in some paste that smelled like a troll's armpit and covered that with a layer of bandages, over and over until my leg was well and truly mummified. I moved it gingerly and found it hurt slightly less. Good job, Angela.

I managed to stand for two seconds before collapsing on the ground. I've spent so much time sitting, I've forgotten how to balance. Practice standing. Goal. Learn to stand before you are slaughtered. Bang!

The cannon goes off! I see the face of the District 6 male in the sky. I've forgotten his name. He grins lopsided in the sky, dead as dust. Bye, I guess. How many dead now? Marik, Jacky, Ali, Rhia, Caren, Artema, Skyla, Raven, Kadence, Brooke. So many! 11 out of 24. So many deaths. Only 12 left to die.


	24. Chapter 24- Alex

**All right. I'm not sure if I should kill one a chapter until the feast. I don't know what I'm doing really.**

Alex's PoV:

I lie in my sleeping bag. I try and remember the young boy in District 2 I left behind. He laughed and he loved the sister who died while he was in this pit. Replaced by a bloodthirsty monster that grows stronger daily. I call him Insanity and 'he' has become 'me'. He did this. He has bloodied my hands.

I start patrol. My eyes sweep around the wood. It's thick and dense, hard to navigate. I hear a muffled yelp from the bushes behind me. Sharply, I turn. It's an undergrown mite, maybe 13? He has a broken pair of nunchucks and has started crying. How pathetic. I slide a knife through his shirt and pin him to a tree. A knife finds its way to his stomach and throat and a deadly scrawl reads 'You're next'.

I make my way back. Screams merge with birdsong. Are they any different, really? No. They aren't. They never will be, as long as the Games are still played. And I won't make it home. Likely the Capitol will kill me off. But not today. A cannon fires. It's the mite. The sky says 'Tim'. Pathetic little Timmy, wants to go home to mummy.

I can't feel emotions. I'm a machine. I kill. I torture. I make people fear me. But this mask the mentors forced upon my face has been here so long, it has fused with my face.


	25. Chapter 25- Jackson

**Dear Creator of Jackson, I've taken out the nickname. It's a bit too similar to Jacky and I've had confusion between Angel and Angela. Also, I was emailed a tribute so 11 male is gone.**

Jackson's PoV:

I'm busy building a fire. I have the flint and steel from the Cornucopia fight. I have my wits. I. Need. This. Fire! Finally, I light the wood with a tiny spark. The smoke is hides enough. I began to roast the squirrel I caught yesterday. The fire warms me too. It's so cold, in this arena. The thick, dense forest that goes on for miles. That hides a tribute but shows his fire. The squirrel is finally cooked and I eat ravenously.

I can see the Cornucopia, gold and bright. It's a long way off. I had no time to think that someone would be there. I ran, my fire still ablaze. Behind my feet, a horrid burning smell creeps up on me and I turn. The forest's alight! It's alight! It's on fire! I run to the Cornucopia, terrified. I'm so scared of fire. The way it eats up the place, merciless and powerful. And I can't escape.

The fire engulfs me in the tall flames, getting closer and closer until...

"That's enough!" A voice yells, female and commanding. "Alright, you can look now!". I didn't realise I was shutting my eyes so hard, waiting for death. As I tentatively open my eyes, I see a girl, golden-haired and blue-eyed. She's so pretty, I wonder whether I have died and she's an angel. But that's silly. She looks as powerful and destructive as the flames, beautiful and terrifying. I see a bucket in her hands. She put out the fire with that? "How did you get rid of the fire?" I asked, scared of this ethereal demon. She laughed, a loud, clear musical thing, and said, "You were dreaming, idiot! Also hi, I'm Solar."

So Solar's not bad company. She makes a fire out of something that she got out of a dead man's pocket. Smokeless fire. Awesome. As she lights it, the firey light shines like hope but it fails. The light is choked by the impending darkness. And a scream merges with a cannons triumphant ring. But I see a dead Solar with a bloody scrawl reading 'You're next' along her arm. Alex's mark.


	26. Chapter 26- Tobias

**Go check out my sister, TundraWolfPatronus's story because she's my sister and she's awesome. Also thanks InsertUserNameHereThanks because I had writers block.**

Tobias' PoV:

I creep through the forest and duck under a branch.

Snap! a twig breaks beneth my foot and I let out a tiny shriek of fear. I could literally die at any moment. The Capitol could set savage mutts on me any time they wanted. A bloodthirsty tribute could come round the corner and slaughter me right now.

I can't do this. Can't I just die? Maybe I should just kill myself now. It's the coward's way out but at least all this will be over.

I sit down beneath a giant oak tree and bring my scrawny legs up to my chest. Then I cry.

This is all so cruel and unfair. Why can't I be at home? Huddled up in my warm bed. With my parents. My parents...

They had always been disappointed in me. I think they were glad I was reaped. I'm an embarrassment to the whole family. The generations of Wilsons.

I wonder if they are watching me now. I can almost hear their disappointed sighs and the disapproving shake of their heads.

A rustle in the bushed opposite me startle me and out steps Alex. His strong jaw is covered in blood and his white hair is stuck to his forehead with the sticky stuff too. His eyes have a crazy, wild look about him that looks like a vicious beast about to kill its prey.

I am that prey. Alex is the beast.

I take the knife, as small and scrawny as me, out of the pack that I just about managed to obtain. Alex takes out a huge axe, as brutal and large as he is, and I know that I am dead.

I wonder what it will say on my gravestone. Maybe: 'Here lies Tobias Wilson, the world biggest wuss.' or perhaps: 'Tobias Wilson, died because of his incapability to hold a knife'

That's nice.

Alex makes the first move and charges at me, his axe swung over his shoulder threateningly. I whimper and hold out my tiny dagger from my chest. Alex lets out a menacing laugh that sounds like that of a hyena's. Loud and mocking.

He drops his axe and grabs me by the throat, squeezing so hard that it feels as though my lungs are burning. This crazy tribute slams my head against the oak tree that I was sat beneath just minutes ago and I feel my skull cave in. I know that I'm about to die.


	27. Chapter 27- Blair

**I'm in France at the moment so I haven't updated. I'm an idiot, I know.**

 **And, Star, I'm sorry I took your cheating tribute idea. To be honest, I took your idea of writing a story from the start.**

Blair's PoV:

So hungry. So little food. So annoyed. I can't do this. Ugh... my stomach takes an almighty belch and there goes last night's dinner of a few herbs. Oh God. A silver parachute floats down. I try and ignore it. Last package was useless. A note. I burnt if for a fire ages ago. I can't resist. I open the package as fast as possible. It's a huge bundle of goodies. A huge range of food, the sharpest set of throwing knives I've ever seen, an enormous tankard of water and a new axe! My old axe broke while fighting for my life against a monkey mutt.

I leap to my feet. A sly smirk sneaks across my face as two boys run across my camp. They're terrified. Running like cows from a slaughterhouse, they don't notice me until my axe pins their feet to the ground. Dark blood gushes out of their feet, staining the axe. They are panicking, running out of time. I approach them, a laugh that doesn't sound like mine emerges from within me. And knives decorate their faces before I rip them out and marvel at my work. Their faces are unrecognisable and drowning in blood.

An evil laugh. I turn to see Alex, the murderous Career. He talks, quite sane. "Oh well done. Almost as good as I could do it. I quite admire the way you annihilated their faces. I must do that one time. And the axe immobilising them, so impressive! Such a shame you have to die..." Oh no. He's going to kill me. And I shall end a corpse mangled like my victims, 'You're next' engraved upon my face.


	28. Chapter 28- Avera

**I'm sorry Millie.**

Avera's PoV:

My breath is ragged. I'm lost. The sun is unrelenting and the streams near me have dried up. I'm not a brave, courageous sort. What day is it? Day, day, day? Day... 28? 27? Which ever. Water. Water. Water. I have an idea. I cut a line into my wrist, not deep enough to kill me but to draw blood. What is blood except water with a bit of extras? I drink the small amount of blood but it tastes absolutely disgusting.

Oh well, it's better than nothing. I have a bit more strength at least. I crawl over to a bush that holds thick berries, blue in colour, with a red leaf. I grab it, but before I can eat it...

"I wouldn't do that." A male voice calls out. It's another tribute. Jackson. District 7, male, a tree in the parade, nice brown suit for interviews. "Those are toxic." Oh shocker. The berries I was about to eat are toxic. Wonderful. "How did you know? How do I know you aren't lying?" I yell. He sighs and says, "My brother died from those. I think I'd remember them.". Oh. Well, sorry then. I give a sort of awkward laugh. He doesn't really hear.

But I do. I draw my bow, he wields a gladius. And they surround us. A dozen giant lions, like those from storybooks. They tower over us, golden and proud looking. I let the first arrow fly. It hits true. A mutt falls, crushing a smaller one. 2 gone, 10 to go. Jackson fights like a hurricane, knocking down 3 in one go. I nock my arrow, and it kills one off. The ground is littered with the lions' corpses but more come.

Oh God. I'm out of arrows. I grab a dagger from my belt, a last resort. I stab the lions but they slash with steel claws. My clothes are reduced to rags, my face too. My dagger arm is horribly mangled but I'm fine. I keep going and so does Jackson. "Oh God, this isn't very fun." Umm, well done, Captain Obvious! He's in bad shape though, so I keep that to myself. Finally, this wave of beasts are over.

I was mistaken. A final monster creeps out of the shadows. It's larger than the others. It's mane is made of gold. It's an indestructible machine of gold and silver. And hate. It tears my arm up to ribbons, my dagger gets lost in the confusion as a cannon rings, and I look at Jackson. He's dead. And so am I.


	29. Chapter 29- Talon (Part 1)

**Final stretch! Oh, graphic warning.**

Talon's PoV:

I'm pinned to the floor. Blood runs from my arm as I glance at the knife that has run through my upper arm and impaled itself into the ground. Blood runs from the wound and it seems endless. I'm near the Cornucopia but too far to grab anything. I manage to pull out the knife but... arghhh!!! The pain seeps out like the blood as I watch my arm, from the cut down, fall off.

I'm pinned against a tree now, Alex's power and the pain keeping me powerless. My sword lies discarded on the ground as Angel picks it up. She flashes me a sadistic smile, flips her blonde hair and batts her dark eyelashes like an evil Brooke. A figure clambers out of the Cornucopia, confused. It's Jax, the tribute from 10. He's been well fed in the Cornucopia. But he's frightened out of his life. He has a spear. He aims it at Alex but he catches it and snaps the spear, then chucks the stick at Jax. Angel homes in on Jax, her smile wider than ever.

She grabs her sharpest knife and slits off skin from his cheeks, carving deadly patterns into him. She lets him bleed for a while. She shoves him in my face, letting me see all the gore and horror. His face looks like a bad sculpture, as though the artist was a newbie and had no reference pictures. His eyes are twitching slightly and show all the horror of the ordeal. Angel finally lets him slump to the ground.

He's still clutching the stick. It's going to break. He flings it in Angel's direction. She laughs as the stick hits her shoulder. And screams as the stick splinters into a thousand wooden bullets. She bleeds profusely, until the cannons rang. And Angel's dead.

Alex gets mad. So mad. My guess, he was planning a huge showdown after we died. He grabs Jax with his free hand and begins to strangle him. Jax's eyes turn glassy and roll back in his head, his hands tense and then become limp, his head lolls and

BANG! He's dead. It's me and Alex now. Me, the armless, unarmed bleeding victim versus Alex, the bull. I'm so dead. He stands over me, bloody knife in hand. He has a mad look in his eye. But I see pity, pain, a fighting spirit. It's kind of sad. But I don't really think of that as the knife comes closer...

 **To be continued...**


	30. Chapter 30- Talon (Part 2)

Talon's PoV:

The knife glistens with my arm's blood. And I remember. A dream long ago. I was helpless beneath a bloody Career's knife. And that came true. I see Jax's torture again, Brooke's idiocy, Marik's sacrifice and then, finally, a small boy, unharmed by the Games. And that's it. My life so far. Alex seems indecisive, strange, held back by some force. I'm still going to die either way.

Alex decides that he should get it over with quickly. The knife shines as it gets closer and closer to skin. And before the fatal blow is made, I see the sliver of razor sharp silver. An axehead. Alex keels over. His eyes dull and deaden. And it's over. Who threw the axe? How did they get here? Is it another tribute?

All of my questions are answered as a tall figure steps out of the trees. He has longer black hair, black eyes and I know him. But he's dead. He should be dead, or, at best, an Avox! But he's here. And that's a good thing. A very good thing. He comes over to me. He helps me stand, bear the pain, raises my good arm and yells, "Talon Blackguard, Victor of the 25th Hunger Games, Tribute for District 4!". Applause echoes through the arena. Capitol applause. I'm going home. Finally.

A hovercraft flies down, and we climb in. I grip Marik's hand as tight as possible. But doctors pull me away to do some reconstructive stuff on my arm stump. I'm asleep for most of it. But when I wake up, I have a metal and plastic robotic arm. Cool. It works at least. Marik finds me in a spare room and takes me to my room where he explains what happened to him.

"I was kept on a hovercraft, with many cameras. I was forced to watch you suffer, feel so much pain. Your arm was the last straw though. I demand they let me help, because a mad person can't win. And if a mad person wins, the Capitol loses. I was allowed an axe to kill Alex. The Capitol got their best games yet.".

He looked at me, suddenly all serious "Don't ever let me do that again." And his lips tasted way better than any Capitol food.

 **Am I cringe? Did you cringe? It's #TeamMalon so... yeah. I ship it so it's canon now. To the fanfiction. Is fanfic canon real canon? Does it count? I don't know.**

 **But this story is officially complete! Thank you for your tributes and reviews! It made all the writer's block and stress enjoyable.**


End file.
